Strength Of The Snow
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The tale of how Cassie and Heatblast is told.


**One of guestsurprise's much older stories she never got a chance to post. A story of how Cassie met Pyro/HeatBlast.**

* * *

Cassie excited about Gena's move, but she was sad because she didn't know if she would be able to go along. She loved Gena's house already…it had a lot of room and was pretty much in an area by itself. It had plenty of privacy and it was the perfect place for someone who didn't want to be bothered. She hated the thought of Gena leaving this place behind. But she wanted what was best for her best friend. Now that it was getting cold in the area, Cassie had to be picked up by Gena when she wanted to come over because there was a lot of snow that was covering the ground.

"Gena has done so much for this place, the least I can do is get some firewood for the fire!"

Cassie raced out by the edge of the woods near the house and started gathering up some branches.

"Hey! Get off my grandfather's property!" a man yelled and started cursing at her.

"I didn't know this was part of his property…I'm sorry." Cassie answered, trying not to show fear.

"That's exactly what wrong with the youth today! No respect! No respect at all!' the man sneered as he took another swig from a bottle in his hand. He cocked his rifle and pointed it at her.

"I will show you wha happenenens when you all decide to be dissssrepful.." he slurred his words and aimed a few shots at Cassie. She moved out the way in time and thank goodness he wasn't the best shot in the world. Cassie tried to keep running, but it was a bit hard when the snow started getting deeper.

"Come back here ya hoodlum!" the man screamed as he aimed his gun again and this time the bullet grazed Cassie's arm. She flinched, but kept running. Cassie was a strong girl and wasn't going to go down easily. But she soon ran out of spaces to hide from and she and the man ran out into an open field. He was getting ready to take aim when Cassie found a few rocks on the ground and started throwing them at him. Luckily one hit him in the head! He cursed and scrambled to find his rifle again to aim. But by the time he was ready to aim at her, she was already deeper into the forest. Cassie watched safely from a tree as the man kicked some rocks and cursed and headed back to his house. After about 20 minutes, she came down and looked around. She was not only lost but she gasped when she saw her arm was open and bleeding.

"Great! Just great! Well, I better try to find a way back and fast!" Cassie seemingly walked for hours when she stumbled into more of the city area. It was a few miles from Gena's house, but it was mostly only old factories and condemned buildings. Just then, Cassie stumbled into an old warehouse.

"Maybe someone in there can help me. Hello? Hello…is anyone here?" Cassie called. No one replied. Just when she began to leave, she heard a noise in the back. She carefully walked to the sound and saw a monster that looked like he was made of fire on some kind of phone-like device. Just then the monster picked up some large crates on his shoulders and laughed as he still talked on the phone. Cassie gasped as she saw him and accidentally knocked over a box with her sore arm!

"OUCH! Gosh, that hurt!" Cassie yelped as she held her arm. Her eyes became as wide as two plates when she suddenly saw the monster put the boxes down and menacingly look in her direction.

"What was that? Who is there? Show yourself!" He growled. That was enough for Cassie… and she headed for the hills! The creature let out a powerful roar that shook the walls and windows, but Cassie kept running as fast as she could. She just barely made it outside when the creature pounced on her, not enough to crush her, but enough to pin her to the ground. They kept rolling down the hill until they both became a huge snowball. Then everything went black for a second.

"Help me! I can't move!" Cassie called weakly. She couldn't feel her arm at all now and all she saw was white. She was trapped inside the snowball! She went to push her way out when she poked something soft.

"OW! Hey, that was my eye!" She gasped as she looked and saw the head of the creature looking at her, with one eye(one was closed since she poked him). Cassie yelped backwards and somehow pushed a hole in the snowball. Now her upper half was out of the snowball. She could see the sunlight…but there was a problem…her lower half was still stuck. She struggled to get out and she looked to the side and saw the monster wiggling trying to pull his head out of the snowball too.

"Woah, stop moving up there before we start rolling again Cassie!" the monster said as he gave another grunt to get out. Cassie still tried to get out and suddenly screamed when she was almost free but something grabbed her ankle on the inside of the snowball.

"How do you know my name?! Don't eat me! I didn't do anything! I just needed shelter!"

"Shhh…kid calm down…I'm not going to eat you! Let me explain!" But Cassie kept struggling…the more she struggled the tighter his grip got. She managed to slide slowly out and the alien let go because if he didn't Cassie could have broken her leg in the position they were in. She slid out slowly and almost stumbled to freedom when she tripped over his legs and he quickly wrapped them around her to prevent her from getting away. He growled as he tried to pull his head out. Cassie just hung her head and gave up…sighing in defeat. The alien heard her sigh.

"Hey…don't worry, I don't bite…once I'm out of here, you will be able to see that," He grunted as he kept pushing on the snowball. He couldn't get a good grip because of all the snow. Cassie turned around and gently tickled the inside of his legs to get him to let her go.

"WOAH! H-HEY! Don't tickle me there! Kiiihhhiiid…knock iihihihihihit off!"

"You're ticklish?" Cassie smirked in surprise

"Yehheeesss! C'mon! Cuuhuuut it out Cahahahahassie hhhey!" He laughed and squirmed as she kept gently tickling his thighs. He yelped in surprise and Cassie took that advantage to get away from his legs, that ALMOST grabbed her again.

"Wait Cassie! Don't run away! I'm not going to harm ya, I just want to talk! Don't you remember me?" He pleaded as he worked even harder to get his head out. He sounded very muffled from inside the snowball but Cassie knew what he was trying to say.

"I-I am not going to leave you like this…even though you could probably snap me in two," Cassie said as she started climbing on his back, making him giggle.

"Kid! What are you doing up there? C'mon get off that tickles!" He chuckled as she made her way up his back.

"I am just trying to help you out." Cassie smirked. She got on him like someone would when they are getting a piggy back ride and she started to help dig his head out of the snow. He made himself even hotter and then he was free. He spun her around to where now she was in front of him.

"Now…where were we.." he smirked at her. Cassie quickly jumped down but the alien pinned her gently to the snow.

"Shhh..kid listen…your arm is bleeding…I saw it from inside the snowball…I need to get you home now. Cassie…stay with me…." he cooed. Cassie could hear the concern in his voice because she was slowly started to black out.

A few hours passed and Cassie woke up on the sofa in Gena's house. She called but Gena was not there. However, she heard some footsteps come in and the fire alien walked over to her and gently pulled her on his lap. He started stroking her head and her side.

"Glad you're ok squirt…ya had me worried for a while. Remember me? " He asked as he planted a small kiss on her forehead and put on his human mask!

"Pyro! Is that you?! You're really an alien?!" she didn't get to finish because the alien brought her up to his eye level. He took off his human mask again and cuddled her.

"Don't be afraid Cassie…yes, it's me but Pyro is just my human name. My real name is Heatblast. Don't be afraid…Gena knows I'm an alien too," he cooed as he held her in a gentle manner.

"Thanks for saving me Heatblast…after that guy shot at me, I…"

"SHOT AT YOU? You're just a kid!" He snarled. He wanted to get whoever did this to the kid. He had zero tolerance for bullies, but especially older people hurting children.

"Don't be angry Heatblast…at least I'm ok…," Cassie said and she put her arms around his neck, trying to calm him down and change the subject. "But how are you? You were the one wiggling everywhere like a worm to get your head out of the snow," Cassie laughed. Suddenly, the alien pulled her closer to him and grinned mischievously.

"That's right…I still owe you for tickling my back while I was stuck..don't I?" He grinned. Cassie was about to make a run for it when he gently pushed her back on the couch and started blowing raspberries on her stomach and her neck. He used very little effort to hold her down.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cassie screamed!

"You think that was funny huh?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHHOHO IMMMM SORRY PLEAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEHEHEHEHEHT MEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Aww…but I like that cute little laugh of yours Cassie…laugh for me!" Heatblast chuckled as he dug his fingers in her sides and that sent her through the roof.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH NONONONONONONONONONONOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cassie screamed! She was getting weaker and weaker and Heatblast noticed this. He gently picked her up and rubbed her back. Before she knew what she was doing, she planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her surprised, but then he smiled a big smile at her. Cassie on the other hand, was very embarrassed.

"OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry…I mean..I didn't mean to kiss…I mean I wanted to..but…uh….great! Just great!" Cassie stammered. She jumped up and tried to walk away fast when she felt two strong arms grab her and pull her back to him.

"Oh no, you're not just gonna walk away from me Cassie..c'mere!" Heatblast laughed as he pulled the embarrassed girl back to his chest. She couldn't even look him in the eye and immediately turned her head the other way when she felt a quick raspberry and small kiss planted on her cheek. Her face was a bright red and Heatblast just chuckled in her neck which made her giggle.

"It's ok kid…I like you too…don't be embarrassed." He whispered. Suddenly the door handle started jiggling. He ruffled her hair and quickly walked over as Gena walked in the house.

"Hey Gena!" Heatblast greeted happily.

"Hey Pyro…I mean…Heatblast! I am still trying to see which one to call you!" She teased. She gave her buddy a hug and invited him to stay over for pizza! Gena walked over to Cassie.

"Hey girl! I got us some pizza for dinner! Hold on…why is your arm bandaged up Cassie?" Once Cassie and Heatblast explained everything, Gena ran to the phone and called the police. The man was arrested and sent to jail., but not before he screamed about being chased and beaten by a fire alien! Everyone laughed!

"So I heard that someone scared that man so bad that he won't get out of the cell!" Gena laughed.

"Let's just say I fight fire with fire!" Heatblast cooed as he made two large fireballs in his hands. All of them just laughed and they cuddled together to eat pizza and watch a movie.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, Amiga! I was busy with a project!**


End file.
